Love is a Song
by Tortall Tribe Freak
Summary: Gabriella is a pop star Troy is a basketball legend What happens when they still love each other?TROYELLA, ZEKPAY, CHAYLOR, JESLI, RYATHA
1. Everyday

A/N this is my new story hope you like it please Read and review

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any thing in this story but the storyline and any character that you don't recognize.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kelsi, Hi it's me Troy I need a favor, can you round up the old gang everyone but Gabi." He stopped listening to what Kelsi said on the other end "we can't let Gabi know because it's a surprise for her. When's her next concert?... what Next Tuesday! So soon can you get everyone around my place tomorrow 3pm. Thanks Kelsi you're a gem.

The Next day:

"Troy why isn't Gabi here?" asked a confused Taylor

"She's not here because we need to surprise her" Troy explained "at her next concert I was hoping you guys would help me"

"What do we need to do" asked Kelsi speaking for everyone

"Taylor what song does Gabriella end at the end of the catwalk?"(An: I didn't know what it's called)

"Um… Say ok" (An: I know this is Vanessa Hudgen's song that's why I've put it in.)

"Ok guys after that song everyone but Kelsi and me will get on stage and block Gabriella from coming back to the main stage"

"Why?" asked Chad

"Because Kelsi and I will be starting the next song"

When Troy had explained there were "Ah so that's why" from everyone but Chad

"What Song is that" asked a clueless Chad

"He means "everyday" the song we sang at the Lava Springs Talent Contest" Taylor explained Taylor "Gabi hasn't seen you since Graduation, She doesn't even Know your in town"

"Completely correct as always Taylor, Does she still have the dress she wore that night?" Taylor nodded "can you get her to wear it please?" again Taylor nodded "remember Don't Tell Gabriella, so Taylor keep Chad away from her" Troy said smiling

"Thanks for the trust" Replied Chad faking sadness

"So see you guys on Tuesday" Everyone but Taylor left

"Troy can I talk to you"

"What's up Taylor?"

"You know Gabi Still Loves you"

"That's what I'm hoping, I love her too Taylor"

Tuesday At the concert:

"Taylor why do I have to where this dress?" asked Gabriella

"Because you look stunning in it" replied her friend hey friend trying to make it sound sincere.

"You know I will only where that dress for Troy"

"I think He's in the audience" said Taylor Lamely.

Later:

"Will you say OK" Gabriella finished the song with a sigh she turned around and was faced by a wall of her friends "What are you Guy's doing" she mouthed

"Relax" Taylor said as she took the Microphone off Gabi "ok there's been a small change in the show tonight, would you all like to hear a song Gabriella hasn't song in a very long time" the crowd cheered " Ok Introducing Mr. Troy Bolton" the crowd cheered louder and Gabi almost Fainted. Taylor put the microphone back in Gabriella's hands.

On the main Stage the Piano started and a soft voice filled the air.

Once in a lifetime  
Means there's no second chance  
So I believe that you and me  
Should grab it while we can

Gabriella walked to the front of the group and started to sing her part

Make it last forever  
And never give it back

Troy:  
Its our turn now  
And I'm loving where we're at

Both:  
Because this moment's all we have

She smiled at Troy and walked towards him

Everyday of our lives  
Wanna find your there  
Wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run, while we're young  
And keep the faith  
Everyday from right now  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand  
Together we will celebrate (celebrate)  
Oh, Everyday

They say that you should follow  
And chase down what you dream  
But if you get lost and lose yourself  
What does it really mean?  
No matter where we're going  
It starts from where are  
There's more to life when we listen to your hearts  
And because of you I've got the strength to start  
Yeah yeah yeah

Everyday of our lives  
Wanna find your there  
Wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run, while we're young  
And keep the faith  
Everyday from right now  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand  
Together we will celebrate (celebrate)  
Oh, Everyday

You take it back  
Do it again together  
Its better like that  
And stronger now than ever  
We're not Gonna lose  
Cuz we get to choose  
That's how its Gonna be

The rest of the group started to sing and dance just like they had so many years ago

Everyday of our lives  
Wanna find your there  
Wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run, while we're young  
And keep the faith  
Everyday from right now  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand  
Together we will celebrate (celebrate)  
Oh, Everyday


	2. Encore

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any thing in this story but the storyline and any character that you don't recognize.

Chapter two: encore

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Troy what are you doing here?" Gaby asked

"I needed to see you Brie" came the answer

"encore, encore, encore" came the call from the crowd and their friends.

"shall we" asked Troy

"Kelsi?" Asked Gabriella

"Ready" replied the Pianist

(AN : Gabriella **Troy **_Kelsi/Everyone_)

You Are The Music In Me

_Na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, yeah  
You are the music in me_

You know the words once upon a time  
Make you listen, there's a reason  
_When you dream, there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter, or happy ever after  
_  
**Your harmony to melody  
That's echoing inside my head**  
A single voice**,(Single Voice)** above the noise  
**And like a common thread**  
**Mhmm, you're pullin' me**

When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
**Oh, you are the music in me**  
**Yeah, it's living in all of us**  
And it brought us here because...  
**You are the music in me**

Na, na, na, na, **oh**  
Na, na, na, na, **yeah, yeah, yeah** (Na, Na, Na, Na)  
**You are the music in me**

It's like I knew you before we met **(Before we met)**  
Can't explain, there's no name **no name for it**  
**I sang you words I never said**  
**And it was easy**,(So Easy) **because you see** (I See) **the real me**  
**As I am, you understand**  
**And that's more than I've ever known**

To hear your voice **(Hear your voice)**  
Above the noise  
**And know I'm not alone**  
Oh you're singing to me **(Oooh Yeah)**

** When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong ****(Yeah Ooh)**  
**Oh, you are the music in me**  
**It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because...  
You are the music in me  
**  
**Together we're gonna sing** **(Yeah)**  
**We got the power to sing ****what we feel** (What we feel)  
**Connected and real**  
Can't keep it** all inside**

**Na, na, na, na, oh  
Na, na, na, na, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Na, na, na, na  
You are the music in me  
**  
**Na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na  
You are the music in me**

_When I hear my favorite song_ **(Favorite song)**  
_I know that we belong_ (We belong)  
_**Oh, you are the music in me**_  
**Yeah**, it's _**living in all of us**_  
_**It brought us **__**here**_ _**because...**_  
You are the music in me

_**Na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na Yeah  
Na, na, na, na  
You are the music in me**_

An Hour Later:

Troy and Gabriella sat in Gaby's dressing room catching up on most of what they had missed in each other's lives.

"Who's that" Troy asked pointing to a picture on the wall of Gabriella and a small girl

"Troy, do you want to know why I haven't contacted you since Graduation ?" Gabriella asked uncomfortably. Troy nodded "it was because I was pregnant"

" YOU WERE WHAT!!!!" Troy shouted

"I was pregnant, Troy, with our Child" Gabriella said quickly.

Troy was shocked him having a kid, him the single star of the LA Laker's, he'd as was wanted a child but he thought he would be married by then.

"How old is she?" asked Troy

"She's six on Saturday"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was sacred Troy I didn't want to ruin you career" Gabriella said as she started to cry.

All Troy could do was hug her and let her cry

"Is she here in LA?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Where are you staying?"

"At the Hospitality Inn" answered Gabriella

"Why don't you both come and stay at my place?"

"Your not mad?" Gabriella asked confused

"to tell you the truth a little bit, but I know it must have been hard for you raising her on your own?" "What's her name?"

"Laura Rose Bolton-Montez" Gabriella said smiling.

Troy nodded "So…will you stay with me"

Later (at Gabriella's hotel):

"I'll go get her" said Gabriella.

A few minutes later Gabriella came back to where Troy was standing, in her arms was a sleeping child with brown shoulder length hair.

"She's beautiful" said Troy as he admired the sleeping child.

"She has your eyes" said Gabriella softly

"Can I hold her?" he asked

Gabriella nodded as she handed Laura over.

Somewhere between the hotel and Troy's house:

"Ahhhhhhhh" screamed Laura as she woke up in a strange car

"It's alright Laura, mummies here" said Gabriella as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

At Troy's house:

When Troy's car turned into his drive way his front garden was filled with Paparazzi

"Oh bugger" said Troy

"What's the matter?" Asked Gabriella

"Look… Uncle Ryan" said Laura

"Look Troy it is Ryan" said Gabriella

Troy wound down his window "hey Ryan" he called

"Yeah" said Ryan as he walked up to the car window "oh hi Gabriella"

"Ryan can you open the garage please" answered Troy

"Sure Troy, meet you round the back"

"See you then"

Ryan opened the garage with ease then disappeared out the gate.

Once in the garage Troy got out of the car and closed the garage and opened the inside door. Gabriella got Laura out of the back seat and took her into the house and Troy went to the back door to let Ryan in.

Once Ryan was in the house Troy picked up the phone and called the security company

"Bring Laura upstairs I have a nursery for when my cousins stay here" said Troy.

Both Gabriella and Troy took Laura up to the nursery and tucked her into the bed. Troy gently kissed her on the head. Then walked out of the room with Gabriella. Downstairs they found a note from Ryan "gone home see you tomorrow"

"Alone at last" Troy said then laughed when he saw the look on Gabriella's face

"Let's watch a movie" suggested Gabriella

"Hairspray" Troy said knowingly

"You know me too well" joked Gabriella as Troy got out the DVD

Just before "you can't stop the beat"

"Troy"

"Mhm"

"Do you still remember the words?"

"I remember them like it was yesterday when we last watched it" joked Troy

At the point that Tracy and Link Kiss

Gabriella looked up at Troy and Troy looked down at Gabriella (who had her head on his chest) automatically their heads moved closer, moments later their lips met and they kissed with all the passion they had missed in the almost six long years apart.

"Troy" Gabriella gasped "I can't, we can't"

"Why not Brie" asked a confused Troy.

"This relationship can't, won't work" she said getting up and running up stairs to get Laura. Troy caught up with her half way up the stairs

"Brie, please just stay tonight, just tonight it's to late to go now" Troy pleaded

"I'm leaving first thing tomorrow" said Gabriella said knowing that she would have to leave before Troy woke if she wanted to go without him trying to stop her.

At three in the morning Gabriella woke packed her and Laura's things, wrote Troy a note and left. She uttered only two words as she left the house "I'm sorry"

Troy woke at five to find both the guest room and the nursery empty he walked to the kitchen in a daze only to find a note on the table with his "T" necklace he had given her the year the met. The note said

_I'm sorry Troy; I had to go I can't live with you but I can't live without you, Laura needs me and she doesn't know your he dad and I plan on keeping it that way. I really am sorry, I love you, _

_You're Brie. _

An: finally I finished another chapter I hope you like it I will start on a new chapter ASAP so if you have any idea's plz tell me I need all the help I can get

Please R&R


	3. Gotta Go My Own Way

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any thing in this story but the storyline and any character that you don't recognize. My friend Ash is now co writhing these chapters (I wouldn't have updated so soon without her)

Chapter three: Gotta Go My Own Way

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy read the note over and over again, letting the tears run down his cheeks. He'd never felt like this before, suddenly he felt so alone and empty even when he wasn't with her in the past he'd always felt her there with him, but this time nothing. For once his heart was broken only Gabby could fix it. All he could think about was her, her eyes, her hair, and her smile. He was lost without her.

Two day's later his mind was only focused on all the memories he and Gabby shared. Take away boxes and rubbish were all over his house. Lying on the couch he heard the phone ring, Chad. The answering machine picked it up.

"Dude where have you been, B ball's not the same without the captain, I've tried your home phone before but it's engaged, Dude we're worried about you, call back"

"Go away, Chad" groaned Troy. He was depressed and he knew it, He couldn't go out as there was 24/7 paparazzi and he couldn't stay in because everything reminded him of Gabby.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sitting on her couch talking to Taylor on her phone

"Gabi, he needs you, he hasn't been out of his house since you left. Not even for basketball!" said Taylor

"I didn't want to leave, but I didn't want to ruin his career. I didn't want to ruin his future just because of one night" Gabi said as tears started to leak from her red eyes.

"He's ruining his own career without you. Chad says Troy can't go on without you."

"I can't go back; I can't force Laura into that life"

"You're forgetting that she is a miniature Troy in every way" "including her love of basketball"

A silence grew between them, until Taylor spoke.

"Gabi, I've known you forever and you know that Troy loves you, EVEYONE does, you just can't see how much, Hun listen you need him, he needs you and Laura needs her dad, even though she doesn't know it yet. Can't you remember "You Are the Music in Me"? And how much you too were in love? I'm not just talking to you Hun, in telling you; you need to listen to what in saying. You love him right?" Taylor stop for an answer but only got little sobs

In between sob Gabriella let out a soft, whisper that only Taylor could hear. "Yes"

Taylor smiled "and he loves you, trust me he does, he wouldn't be acting this way if he didn't. I'll leave you to think about what I've said and hope you have the right decision"

Taylor hung up and so did Gabi. Gabi buried her head in the pillow that was on the couch and tears ran from her even redder eyes.

All of a sudden Gabi felt a pair of small arms wrap around her she smiled when she heard Laura say.

"Mummy needs a hug" "don't cry Mummy"

Gabi wrapped her arms around her little girl as the tears kept flowing down, more of a happy, sad combination. She was so proud of her little baby girl. The hug ended and Laura wiped her Mum's tears.

"Mummy is everything ok?" the little girl spoke in a soft tone

"If I said no what would you say?" Gabi asked.

"I would ask what's wrong"

"Well, what would you do if I said I know your father?"

"I would ask who he is"

There was a moment of awkward silence as Gabi decided whether or not she should tell her daughter the truth.

"Laura" Gabi said as she pulled the girl onto her lap "were you watching the concert"

Laura nodded

"You know the man who sang with me"

Again Laura nodded

"He's you Dad"

Laura went silent thinking about what her mother had just told her.

"Mummy"

"Yes Laura"

"Can we go see him?"

"Maybe tomorrow" Gabi answered glad her daughter wasn't mad at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N yes Georgia I've updated now you can't kill me

And thanks agian to Ash


	4. Birthday

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any thing in this story but the storyline and any character that you don't recognize

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any thing in this story but the storyline and any character that you don't recognize.

Chapter Four: Birthday

--

"Wake up sweetie" Gabi said kissing her daughter on her head

"Morning mummy" replied Laura as she woke.

"What would you like for your birthday?"

"Daddy, I want my daddy"

"I'll see what I can do"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Two hours later at Troy's house.

"Troy you have to pick up the phone or you'll regret it" said Chad through the answering machine.

Troy couldn't stand it anymore.

"What do you want Chad" Troy said angrily when he answered the phone.

"It's Laura's birthday tomorrow"

"Oh" Troy said and his voice softened

"Laura wants to meet you" Chad said softly

"When"

"Tomorrow at my place the whole gang will be there"

"What time"

"12"

"I'll be there"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

LATER AT THE PARTY!

Gabi sat with her daughter on her lap waiting for Troy.

"When will he get here?" asked Laura

"Soon sweetie" replied Gabi hoping that Troy would turn up and not disappoint his daughter.

Moments later the bell rang and Chad opened the door.

"Troy" he said giving him a 'man-hug'

"Hi Chad" he said and his face brightened when he saw Gabi and Laura.

"Hey" he said softly as he walked towards them.

"Hi Troy" Gabi said as Laura jumped off her lap and ran towards Troy.

"Daddy!" she called

"Hey there" Troy said picking her up and swing her around.

One lone tear slid down Gabi's face as she watched the man she loves and their daughter bond.

"Mummy, Mummy" cried Laura happily

Troy and Gabi looked up and their eyes locked. Gabi smiled and looked away when she looked back Troy was still staring at her.

"Daddy, come with me" Laura said pulling on her dad's hand.

"Coming sweetie" he said following her

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

An hour later all the gang had arrived and the girls were talking in the lounge while the boys and Laura played in the backyard.

"Do you love him?" Sharpay asked

"Yes" Gabi replied quietly.

"Then why don't you tell him?" asked Kelsi

"I want to but I can't"

"Why not?" asked Martha

"I don't know, I just can't"

"Yes you can" encouraged Taylor.

"Okay, who can take Laura tomorrow night?"

"I can" said Taylor

"Tomorrow I'm inviting Troy on a date"

"Oooooohh" said the girls.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Meanwhile in the backyard Laura had fallen asleep in the hammock

"You love her don't you?" Asked Chad.

"Yes" Troy said

Just then Gabi walked outside.

"Troy can I talk to you" Gabi saw Chad walking towards her and added "Alone"

Chad's face fell.

"Troy, will you go out with me tomorrow night" asked Gabi

Troy stood there with his hands in his pocket, looking straight at Gabi. "Of course I will" he smiled at her.

"What about Laura" asked Troy?

"Tay said she'll take her"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Later on the date

"Hey, you look beautiful" said Troy

"Thanks, you look handsome as always" Gabi said blushing

"Where are we going?" asked Gabi.

"I'm not telling you, you'll have to wait and see" said Troy with a smile.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Later.

"We're here" said Troy as he got out of his car and walking around to open the door for Gabi.

"But Troy this is the most expensive restaurant in town!" exclaimed Gabi.

Troy just shrugged and led her into the restaurant.

IN THE RESTAURANT (after eating)

"Troy"

"Yes Brie"

Gabi leaned in and whispered in his ear "there's a reporter over there"

Troy glanced to where Gabi was looking.

"Then lets give him something to writer about" whispered Troy smiling slyly.

"What do you have in mind" asked Gabi

Troy leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"That's what I had in mind." Said Troy smiling

"Well this is what I had in mind"

She caressed his face, leaning in and kissed him softly at first then deeper and more passionately.

All of a sudden a flash of light broke the moment. Troy winked at Gabi and they leaned in again.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sharpay turned on the television and saw a picture of Troy and Gabi kissing in a restaurant.

"Didn't take them long" said Sharpay to Zeke.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Later outside Gabi's

"Can I come around tomorrow and we can spend some time with Laura"

"Of course" replied Gabi

They shared one final kiss before she entered the house.

"Goodnight" she whispered

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The next morning

Gabi woke up to the phone ringing; she answered it still half asleep

"Hello?" Gabi said in a soft voice

"Mummy" Laura said in a very energetic tone

"Hey baby, how was your stay at Taylor's" Gabi was now slowly waking up as she looked at her clock which said 9:00.

"Mum its 9 and I want to see daddy today…. Can we please see him?" Laura begged.

"Yes hunny we can, he's coming around a little after lunch"

"YAY, thanks mummy, i have to go, Tay's made pancakes"

"Ok baby, will see you in a little while, I love you"

"Love you too mummy………bye"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Half an hour later

"Hey sweetie, how are you" Gabi asked her daughter

"Good, can we see daddy now?" Laura said jumping up and down

Just then the phone rang "hello" said Gabi

"Hey Brie" said Troy on the other end

"Troy, how are you"

"Daddy" said Laura jumping up and down next to her mother

On the other end of the phone Troy heard Laura and smiled

"I'll meet you two at my house in 10, okay?"

"Yep we'll be there" said Gabi

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

As soon as Gabi got Laura out of the car Laura jumped out of her arms and in to her dad's.

"Daddy" Laura said mid air

"Hi sweetheart" said Troy giving her a kiss

"Hi Brie" Troy said quietly before opening the door. He whispered to Laura "go into the lounge there's something in there for you"

Laura squealed and ran inside

"What did you do Bolton" Gabi said jokingly

"I bought my daughter something that Tay said that she wanted" he said smiling before planting a kiss on Gabi's lips "for the photographer" he whispered.

"Mummy look what daddy got me" called Laura from inside the house

"What did you get her Troy?" whispered Gabi in Troy's ear.

At that moment Laura ran out of the house clutching a stuffed snowy owl and wearing a black robe with a Gryffindor badge on it.

"I heard she was a fan" said Troy with a huge smile on his face.

After show her Mum, Laura jumped on her father hugging him tightly.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

An: Yay this chapter is over 1000 words long YAY this chapter I wrote mostly myself (ash was sick) yes Georgia I could help putting in something Harry Potter


End file.
